Drabble's of Haehyuk
by WindSkyCouple
Summary: 26 drabble tentang haehyuk HaeHyuk ff :D


Drabble's Of Haehyuk

Cast:

-Lee Donghae

-Lee Hyukjae

Genre: Many!

Rating: Many!

Pair: Haehyuk

hello bro! saya bawa 26 drabble tentang haehyuk :D hati-hati yang dibawah umur mending gak usah baca *padahal saya juga-_-* ntar saya bikin tentang yang 6 couple lainnya :)

A Day

Hari itu adalah hari dimana aku dan Donghae mengikat janji setia di altar. Memasangkan cincin kepada pasangan masing-masing. Saling mengucapkan janji setia. Juga setelah itu, kami berciuman sebagai tanda bahwa kami saling memiliki. Hari itu adalah hari pernikahan Lee Hyukjae dengan Lee Donghae.

Believe

Eunhyuk percaya jika seandainya roomatenya alias Donghae akan menjadi miliknya bila itu memang takdirnya.

"Eunhyuk Hyung, would you be my boyfriend?" ucap Donghae tegas. Eunhyuk hanya diam dan tiba-tiba air matanya mengalir.

"Hyung, gwaenchana?" ucap Donghae lagi seraya memeluk Eunhyuk.

"Hae…. Bisa…. Kau ulang…. Perkataanmu?" ucap Eunhyuk ditengah tangisnya. Donghae pun melepaskan pelukannya dan mengulang kata-katanya.

"Eunhyuk Hyung, would you be my boyfriend?" ulang Donghae.

"Ne, Hae." Ucap Eunhyuk sebelum Donghae menghapus jarak diantara mereka berdua.

Clock

Donghae terus saja memperhatikan jam yang berdetak pelan, namun dapat ia dengar didalam keheningan ini.

"Donghae-ssi!" ucap Sooman Ahjussi.

"N-ne?" kata Donghae gugup.

"Eunhyuk-ssi!" ucap Sooman Ahjussi lagi.

"W-wae?" kata Eunhyuk tak kalah gugup.

"Saya….. merestui hubungan kalian, asalkan kalian harus menyembunyikannya agar tidak diketahui oleh publik." Kata Sooman Ahjussi tegas.

Donghae dan Eunhyuk langsung tersenyum lebar dan keluar dari ruangan Sooman Ahjussi dengan wajah berbinar.

Dead

Eunhyuk berjalan gontai menuju makam yang berada jauh beberapa meter darinya. Ia berusaha menahan air mata yang sedari tadi jatuh ke pipi mulusnya.

"Hae, apa kamu baik disana?" kata Eunhyuk setelah ia sampai dimakam yang bertulisan,

Lee Donghae

Lahir: 15 Oktober 1986

Wafat: 4 April 2012

Dan berjongkok seraya menaruh bunga yang ia bawa didekat foto Donghae.

Eunhyuk tersenyum miris melihat tanggal wafat sang namjachingu. Tanggal 4 April tepat hari ulang tahunnya. Setelah berdoa, ia pun berjalan meninggalkan makam tersebut. Tapi, entah Eunhyuk gak lihat apa gimana, saat ia menyebrang, ada truk yang menabraknya. Sebelum ia menghembuskan nafas terakhir, ia berkata "Hae, aku akan datang."

End

Disaat sebuah cerita akan berakhir, disaat orang akan dikubur, disaat dunia akan berakhir, disaat waktu akan berhenti, disaat raga sudah tinggal raga tidak ada jiwa didalamnya, disaat nafas sudah tidak ada lagi, disaat malaikat pencabut nyawa sudah mengambil nyawa seseorang, aku Lee Donghae akan tetap mencintaimu Lee Hyukjae.

Fiction

Fiksi hanyalah sebuah cerita. Cerita yang akan lenyap begitu saja jika sudah dilupakan. Dan, cinta antara kita hanyalah sebuah fiksi. Mungkin itulah anggapanmu. Cinta kita hanya sebuah fiksi belaka yang mungkin bisa dengan mudahnya kau lupakan, Lee Hyukjae.

Gone

Sebuah kepergian pasti akan terjadi. Itulah yang akan dirasakan setiap manusia. Pergi meninggalkan dunia ini menuju akhirat. Pergi meninggalkan orang-orang yang kita sayangi. Walaupun kita tidak mau, tapi kita tetap akan pergi. Karena itu, sebaiknya kita habiskan waktu kita bersama sekarang, Lee Donghae.

Hate U, Love U

Kisah cinta aku dan Donghae berdua bermulai dari sebuah kebencian yang mendalam dikarenakan masalah antara kedua orang tua kami. Kami memang berasal dari ibu yang berbeda, tapi ayah yang sama. Ditengah semua tetek bengek tentang kebencian, ternyata kami malah jatuh cinta. Walaupun ini dilarang karena kami saudara dan sejenis, tapi kami tetap harus memperjuangkan cinta kami.

In My Dream

Kau yang selalu muncul dimimpiku. Kau yang selalu membuatku penasaran akan dirimu yang misterius itu. Namun, setelah aku mengetahui siapa dirimu, aku memang jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama denganmu. Tapi ternyata, hidup memang tak seindah mimpi. Karena kau ternyata sudah milik orang lain, Donghae-ya.

Job

Karena pekerjaanku inilah yang membuatku bisa bertemu denganmu. Kau itu seorang namja, tapi parasmu sangatlah cantik. Lebih persis seorang yeoja menurutku. Kau selalu datang sendirian ke café tempatku bekerja dan selalu memesan makanan dan minuman yang sama. Aku memang selalu memperhatikanmu, tanpa berani mendekatimu. Karena, aku dan kau berbeda. Biarkan aku terus seperti ini, Lee Hyukjae.

Kid

Aku tersenyum melihat anak kita berlari-larian senang bersama temannya ditaman. Aku merasa bisa menjadi ibu yang baik walaupun seorang namja. "Hae, anak kita sudah besar. Aku bisa mendidiknya sendirian. Semoga kau senang disana. Suatu saat nanti, aku dan Eunhae akan menyusulmu." Ucapku pelan.

Lemon

"Ahh… Hae… Sakit.. Hiks!" erang dan tangis Eunhyuk saat Donghae memasukkan juniornya ke dalam hole Eunhyuk.

"Mian chagia~ Apa kau mau aku hentikan saja?" tanya Donghae lirih saat melihat kekasihnya menangis.

"Ani. Lanjutkan saja Hae. Sekarang gerakan saja." Kata Eunhyuk mantap. Donghae pun menggerakan juniornya dan tak sengaja menyentuh titik sweet spot Eunhyuk.

"Ahh… Haeeh… ituhh enak.. fasterrr!" desah Eunhyuk.

"Ahh… Chagia inihh jugahh enakk!" kata Donghae seraya memaju-mundurkan juniornya.

Miss You

Aku melangkahkan kakiku keluar dari bandara Incheon. Sudah lama aku tidak kembali ke korea sejak 4 tahun lalu. Aku melanjutkan kuliahku di Mokpo. Sampai sekarang aku masih memikirkan namjachinguku yang aku tinggalkan 4 tahun. Apa dia sudah berubah? Apa dia tidak melupakan janjinya yang akan menungguku? Entahlah. Disaat aku sedang memikirkan namjachinguku, aku tak sengaja menabrak orang.

"Ah, mianhae. Gwaenchana?" tanyaku berusaha membantunya berdiri.

"Ah, gwaenchana." Ucapnya. Saat ia mendongakkan kepalanya, ia terkejut melihatku.

"Hae?" tanyanya.

"Ne. Nuguya?" tanyaku bingung. Tapi sepertinya wajahnya familiar.

"Ya! Sama namjachingu sendiri lupa!" ucapnya kesal.

"Heh? Kamu Hyukkie?" tanyaku bingung.

"Bukan, aku Eunhyuk." Katanya kesal.

1 detik..

2 detik..

"Hyukkie, Bogoshipoyo!" teriakku dan langsung memeluknya erat.

"Nado bogoshipoyo, Hae!" ucapnya.

NC

Aku memperhatikan tubuh naked Eunhyuk dari atas kebawah lalu naik lagi keatas dengan tatapan kagum.

"Ya! Hae! Jangan melihatku seperti itu." Ucap Eunhyuk dengan wajah memerah. Akupun segera mengusap-usap junior Eunhyuk yang sudah tegang itu.

"Ahh… Haee… Masukkann.. Sshh…" desah dan perintahnya. Akupun langsung memasukan junior Eunhyuk ke mulutku dan mengemutnya layaknya lollipop.

"Ahh! Haee… Fasterr… Sshh.." racau Eunhyuk. Aku pun mempercepat kulumanku sampai aku merasakan junior Eunhyuk berkedut.

"Ahh… Haee! Akuhh mauu sampaii.. Akhh HAE!" ucap dan teriaknya saat ia sudah klimaks. Akupun menelan semua cairannya yang ada dimulutku.

'Manis' kataku dalam hati.

OMG

Donghae861015: Eunhyukkie is mine! No one can touch him!

Mukaku memerah saat melihat tweets Donghae di twitter.

'Apa maksudnya ini? Ckckck.' Kataku dalam hati.

Aku pun beranjak menuju ruang TV dan duduk disamping Donghae yang sedang asyik nonton.

"Ya! Hae! Apa maksud tweetsmu itu hah?" kataku.

"Wae? Aku cuma mau bilang ke ELF dan semua orang didunia ini bahwa kau hanyalah miliku dan tidak ada yang boleh menyentuhmu selain aku." Katanya santai.

Pickone

Jika Eunhyuk disuruh memilih antara Sungmin atau Kyuhyun,

Ia lebih memilih Sungmin.

Jika Eunhyuk disuruh memilih antara Yesung atau Ryeowook,

Ia lebih memilih Ryeowook.

Jika Eunhyuk disuruh memilih antara Zhoumi atau Henry,

Ia lebih memilih Henry

Jika Eunhyuk disuruh memilih untuk menjadi uke atau seme,

Ia lebih memilih menjadi uke dengan sang seme si Donghae.

Jika Eunhyuk disuruh memilih antara Donghae atau Haehyuk,

Ia lebih memilih Haehyuk. Kenapa? Karena Haehyuk adalah sepasang couple, dirinya dan Donghae bukan hanya Donghae saja.

Queen

Donghae selalu saja memperlakukan Eunhyuk sebagai seorang ratu walaupun Eunhyuk adalah seorang namja. Ratu dari kecantikan, Ratu dari keseksian, Ratu dari kepolosan, Ratu dari keimutan, Ratu dari seluruh ratu di dunia ini. Ratu itu adalah Lee Hyukjae. Lee Hyukjae tercinta yang hanya milik Donghae.

Right

Eunhyuk benar jika berkata bahwa aku cengeng.

Eunhyuk benar jika berkata bahwa aku benci warna pink.

Eunhyuk benar jika berkata bahwa aku childish.

Eunhyuk benar jika berkata bahwa aku mirip ikan.

Eunhyuk benar jika berkata bahwa aku populer.

Eunhyuk benar jika berkata bahwa aku ngefans sama Song Hye Kyo.

Tapi, Eunhyuk salah jika berkata bahwa aku tidak mencintainya, karena aku sangat-sangat mencintainya lebih dari apapun.

Sick

Disaat Donghae sakit, Eunhyuklah yang selalu menjaganya dan menunggunya hingga ia sembuh. Eunhyuk tidak akan meninggalkan Donghae karena kepentingan apapun kecuali untuk mengambil makanan atau minum untuk Donghae. Karena itu, Donghae selalu merasa senang jika ia sedang sakit.

Trick

Cara Donghae agar Eunhyuk tidak lagi menangis adalah, mencium bibirnya.

Cara Donghae untuk membangunkan Eunhyuk adalah memeluknya dari belakang.

Cara Donghae untuk melakukan nc dengan Eunhyuk sangat banyak dan bervariasi.

Cara Donghae untuk membuat Eunhyuk senang adalah membelikannya es krim dan susu rasa stroberi.

Cara Donghae membuat Eunhyuk menangis adalah membentaknya.

U

Dirimu.

Dirimu adalah segalanya bagiku.

Dirimu adalah oksigen bagiku.

Dirimu adalah namjachingu terbaik yang aku miliki.

Dirimu adalah orang terpolos yang pernah aku temui.

Dirimu juga adalah orang teryadong yang pernah aku temui.

Dirimu, Lee Hyukjae hanya miliku, Lee Donghae.

Violin

"Ya! Hyukkie! Coba kau mainkan biola itu!" suruhku seraya menunjuk biola yang ada didepanku.

"Ya! Hae! Kenapa menyuruhku? Aku gak bisa main biola!" tolak Eunhyuk.

"Yak! Mainkan atau kau mau aku buat tak bisa jalan selama setahun?" ucapku dengan evil smirk. Eunhyuk pun akhirnya memainkan biola itu.

Ngek.. Ngek… Ngek..

"Yak! Jelek sekali ente mainnya! Sudah berhenti!" perintahku lagi. Eunhyuk pun hanya mendengus kesal.

"Kalau kau bukan majikanku, sudah kulempar biola ini kemukamu!" gerutu Eunhyuk.

"Yak! Kau bilang apa?" tanyaku.

"KALAU KAU BUKAN MAJIKANKU, SUDAH KULEMPAR BIOLA INI KEMUKAMU!" teriaknya kencang membuatku harus menutup kedua kupingku.

Without You

"Without you, I really miss you  
Without you, please forgive me  
Without you, you're the only one I love  
Can't live without you"

"Yak! Hae! Suaramu bagus juga!" kata Eunhyuk seraya bertepuk tangan.

"Kkk~ Gomawo chagia~" kata Donghae.

"Lagipula, itu mungkin perasaanku jika tanpamu." Ucap Donghae sebelum mencium bibir Eunhyuk.

Xexophone

"Hae, icu apa?" tanya Eunhyuk kecil.

"Icu namanya cekcopone kalo gak calah." Kata Donghae kecil.

"Hae, nanti kalo udah gede mau gak mainin icu buat Hyukkie?" tanya Eunhyuk kecil kepada orang disebelahnya.

"Ne. Hae mau kok mainin icu buat Hyukkie." Kata Donghae kecil sebelum mengecup pipi Eunhyuk kecil sekilas namun membuat muka Eunhyuk kecil memerah.

"Yak! Hae! Kamu ngapain hah!" kata Eunhyuk kecil seraya berlari mengejar Donghae kecil yang sudah kabur duluan.

Y

Kenapa?

Kenapa dunia ini begitu kejam?

Kenapa harus orang yang aku sayangi yang sekarang terbaring lemah disini?

Kenapa bukan aku aja tuhan?

Kenapa bukan aku aja yang terbaring disini?

Kenapa gak sekalian aja aku mati tadi?

Kenapa ia harus menolongku tadi?

Kenapa harus Donghae?

Zero

0.

Angka 0 jika dikali angka berapapun pasti hasilnya tetap 0.

Angka 0 itu bentuknya bulat.

Angka 0 itu angka yang bagus.

Kenapa?

Karena artinya, cinta kita seperti angka 0. Tidak akan ada habisnya walaupun kita sudah tidak bersama.

END~

RnR yah readers :)

saya mau balesin comment di sj and indomie versi kyumin yah :)

The: ya author pasti bikin tapi nanti yah :)

Park HyunRa: namanya juga parody... kkk~

KyuHyun 'JiYoon: emang gaje asli 100% dua kelnci *loh*

Minnie Trancy: makasih makasih makasih :D

MegaKyu: hahaha... makasih :)

Princess Kyumin: kkk~ iya, aku udah bikin yang eunhae kok :)

Hyugi Lee: autuh kyu :P pas aku bikin juga laper hahaha -_-

winter boy: aku juga laper :P

dincubie: gomawo :D

choco95: = kyuminmie *loh author ngawur* -_-


End file.
